


For the Eye of the Beholder

by mollysynthetic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, In a way, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Canon, although they don't show it a lot in this one, evil men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysynthetic/pseuds/mollysynthetic
Summary: The Eye is being cockblocked by Gertrude and Elias has to feed it himself. As he has no more secrets to give, it will have to be as an act of exhibitionism. Peter has an idea as to how to make this more efficient.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	For the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ashiftiperson](/users/ashiftiperson/) for the beta!

"I'm going to _murder_ Gertrude."

Elias is almost serious. He's let his Archivist run loose for far too long. She's been useful, there's no two ways about that, but she doesn't stop at putting up roadblocks for the _other_ powers. She's effectively – far too effectively – thwarting the work of the Eye itself, and she's doing it with a lack of stealth that screams of insolence. Sometimes Elias thinks he's only letting her go on because he's impressed.

"What has she done this time?" Peter asks from where he's lounging in one of the comfortable visitor's chairs in Elias' office.

Elias sighs, irritably.

"She's starving our patron."

Peter, not usually interested in Elias' dealings, raises an eyebrow.

"Really? She can do that?"

"Looks like. She keeps feeding it trash. Fake stories, second hand accounts, nothing with any nutritional value."

"Huh."

"Yes. It's been weeks. She should be barely functional by now."

"How does she manage it?"

"I don't know!" Elias' hands are shaking a little. He presses his palms flat against the desk.

Peter looks at him intently. Elias isn't meeting his eyes but he can feel it.

"So…" Peter hesitates. "I am right in guessing that it's affecting _you_ , instead?"

"My patron is hungry, Peter. If my Archivist doesn't feed it, it will feed on her. And if it can't feed on her, it feeds on _me_."

"Oh. So… how does that work, then?"

"It… wants me."

"Your, what do you call it, statement?"

Elias shakes his head. How it used to work was Elias offering up his history, his thoughts, his secrets. But that well ran dry a long time ago. And the Eye doesn't seem to want other people's statements from him anymore, either. Just this morning he read it the most gruesome account of a man's run-in with the Slaughter. Two dead. The statement giver traumatised beyond help. It was detailed, fresh, the man's grief and fear practically dripping off the pages. No luck. The Eye has been kept hungry, and it expects Elias to pay for it.

"No. I'll have to make a… performance for it, so to speak." He looks up at Peter, who at once sits up a lot straighter.

"Oh. So, you're putting on a little sex show for the Eye, is that what I'm hearing?"

"Don't be crass."

"Well. Suppose I should leave you to it, then." Peter stands up.

" _Peter_."

"Yes?"

Elias takes a breath. He doesn't understand why Peter always has to be so difficult about these things.

"You'll have to stay and watch. It'll be no good without an audience."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear _please_ anywhere in that."

"You don't have to just watch. You could… participate. If you wanted to."

Peter looks at him for a second, then turns around and moves towards the door.

" _Please_."

He turns back. "See how easy that was?"

Elias exhales, trying not to show any relief.

"Right," Peter says. "So how were you planning on doing this then?"

Elias rubs a hand over his face. "I suppose I just… get naked and embarrass myself enough to satisfy the Eye."

"No" Peter says, flatly.

Elias looks up. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Well." Peter sits down in his chair again, leans back. "I think you need to make this worthwhile for me as well. And I'm not interested in that attitude." His voice has dropped, and he's wearing an expression of disdainful superiority that Elias recognises immediately. So Peter wants to do it _that_ way. That is not new, but it's also not what Elias had envisioned. He just wants to get this over with. 

"Can we do that another time? I already said please."

They look at each other across the room. Eventually Peter sighs. "Elias. Do you actually think you can pull this off without help? Well enough to please your Watcher? I'm not trying to be difficult here, I'm trying to _help_ you. And I think this will go much more smoothly with some _instruction_ , do you understand?"

Elias swallows. Then he nods.

"All right," Peter says. "Good. Do you need anything before we start? No? Then get over here, please, so we can go over the ground rules."

Elias hates going over the ground rules. They're always the same, and he isn't likely to forget them. But he stands up and makes his way over to Peter's chair.

"On the floor, please."

He kneels.

"Okay," Peter says. "What's the first rule?"

"I do what you say."

"Right. And the second?"

Elias doesn't _hesitate_ , but he makes sure to wait for a second before he answers, a little sulkily: "No backtalk."

"And if I hear backtalk…?"

"You." Swallow. "Discipline me."

"Good. And your safeword?"

"Terminus."

"Okay." Peter pats Elias' shoulder. "Now, I want you to undress. And make it good. For me _an_ _d_ your Watcher."

Elias stands up. Peter is right, this is easier with someone else making the decisions. Still, it will take him a while to get into a headspace where this feels natural. He feels very self-conscious as he slides his suit jacket off and starts loosening his tie. Peter tuts at him.

"You're boring me, dear. I want to see some _heat_."

Elias sighs, frustrated. "Do you realise how _not hot_ this is to me?"

" _Backtalk_."

Right. He usually makes it a _little_ longer before something slips out. This is going to be a long session. Elias sinks back to the floor, head down, knowing – he thinks – what comes next.

"Did I tell you to sit down?" Peter asks. Fantastic. He's being difficult on purpose. Usually Elias can count on Peter to be fairly predictable, and it unsettles him when he isn't. Elias bites back the reply that's on the tip of his tongue, and considers his options. Should he stand up again? Or will that get him another reprimand? He shakes his head minutely.

"I'm not wasting my times on you if you can't even _try_ to behave," Peter says. "Now get up, and give me a _show_. Make it believable. I don't care about your _feelings_. Whore."

Elias starts at this. Peter likes to dominate, but he doesn't usually go for demeaning.

Elias gets back up to his feet. He stands in front of Peter, takes a moment to centre himself, then tries again. He lets his mouth fall open a little as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. He goes slow, slides his fingers inside the shirt as he goes, petting his chest. Sighs a little when he touches his nipple, as if he's getting aroused. Then he pauses, holds himself still and waits for Peter to meet his eyes, and then smirks at him lightly as he takes his hands off his chest and goes to opens the cuffs. His sleeves now hanging loose, he goes back to the rest of the buttons, again trying to catch Peter's eyes as he opens his shirt, one pearly button at a time. Peter shakes his head at him.

"I see what you're doing," he says, disapprovingly. "I can look at that smug face anytime I want, give me something more interesting or maybe I'll just put a bag over your head."

When his shirt is completely open, Elias turns around and lets it slowly glide down and off him, exposing his back to Peter, who hums appreciatively. As his hands go to his trousers he looks over his shoulder at Peter, quietly asking if he should turn back around. Peter shakes his head.

"Let me see that pretty arse of yours," he says, and Elias opens his trousers and lets them fall to the floor. He steps out of them, bends down to take his shoes and socks off before straightening up, facing Peter again. He pulls his lip between his teeth as he puts a thumb beneath the waistband of his pants, tugging them down just a bit over one hip.

Peter whistles.

"Now that's what I like to see."

Elias lets his other hand wander down his chest and between his legs. He touches himself through his pants, trying to get himself hard, but Peter shakes his head.

"I said _undress_ , not touch."

Complying, Elias slides his pants down, exposing himself to Peter. It's a little embarrassing, standing naked in his office (during work hours, no less) but he's slowly sliding into a space where doing what Peter tells him is natural. Easy.

"Turn around. Touch your arse for me."

He does. He slides his hands over his cheeks, then briefly parts them just a little, letting Peter glimpse his hole.

Peter hums again, but he sounds more thoughtful than pleased this time.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Elias says. He puts one hand on his hip, posing a little, keeps stroking his arse with the other hand, letting his fingers slip in between his cheeks.

When Peter doesn't answer, Elias turns around to look at him. "What?" he asks.

Peter thrums his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"I don't think this is working," he says.

"I'm sorry, what? I did exactly what you told me, I–"

Peter holds up a hand, silencing him. "It's too easy for you."

"Excuse _me_ , this is in no way–"

"Will you _shut up_ for a second!"

Elias shuts up.

"The point of this is for you to embarrass yourself, correct?" Peter asks. Elias nods. "Then it won't work if you're getting out of your head to do it."

"Wasn't this whole… _scene_ thing so that you could help me through it?" Elias asks.

"I think it's helping too much. You're too comfortable doing this with me."

Elias crosses his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling a lot more naked.

"What do you suggest then?" he asks.

"Well…" Peter says, slowly. "I think you need a bigger audience."

Elias stares at him. "You cannot be saying what I think you're saying."

"I think we need to get some more people in here."

" _No_."

"Look. You need to make a sacrifice to your patron. A _real_ sacrifice, in this case what could generously be called your 'honour'." He makes little quotation marks with his fingers, a very un-Peter thing to do. "You've got a whole institute full of people, most of whom aren't doing shit worth their pay. We round up a few of them to see your little show, problem solved."

" _Absolutely not._ "

They stare at each other, Elias fuming, Peter infuriatingly calm.

"No," Elias says again, his voice weaker now. "Those are my _employees_ , Peter. People I have to look at and talk to every day. They haven't even seen me without a _tie_. You can't seriously suggest that I do... whatever in front of them. There are _limits_."

Peter shrugs. "Your very reaction tells me that is exactly what you need to do."

Elias shakes his head.

Peter nods to himself, then relaxes back into his chair, visibly settling back into his role.

"I've presented you with a solution," he says. "I think you know it's the only one available to you at this moment. If you prefer to waste it, you're welcome to do so. In that case, have fun being devoured by your own patron."

"Peter–"

Peter stands up, makes his way over to the door.

"I'm going to leave now. If you want my help, I will go collect a little audience for you. If you don't, I will just go home. In that case, use your safeword. Now."

"You can't _do_ that!"

"Use your safeword."

"Peter, _please_." Elias can hear the desperation in his own voice but he is beyond caring at this point.

Peter looks at him impassively, one hand on the door knob. "I'll be back in ten minutes," he says.

" _Wait_. I have some conditions."

Peter sighs irritably. "You don't get to make requests here, Elias. Stop being so bloody difficult."

"Just one. One request. Please. I'll be good."

"Okay. Fine. One request. What is it?"

"Not… not Jon, okay."

"Who?" Peter looks confused.

"Jonathan Sims. He's in research. He can't see this."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No, just… not him, all right?"

Peter shakes his head. "All right, he's off limits, but that's it. Ten minutes, okay? Take a toilet break if you need one. Drink some water. I want you kneeling on floor, facing your desk, when I get back here."

As Peter leaves, Elias has to restrain himself from screaming after him, to tell him he changed his mind and this absolutely can't happen. His office is in a quiet part of the Institute, but there's no guarantee there won't be someone nearby who would come looking if they heard yelling. And he is still very much naked.

The following ten minutes feel like hours. Elias spends most of them debating whether to just get dressed and flee, but he knows Peter is right. The Eye demands a sacrifice, and this is the nature of sacrifices. They hurt.

When eight minutes have passed he gets in position, kneeling in the middle of the room with his back turned to the door. After another minute he panics, grabs his shirt and puts it over his shoulders. He can't sit here naked, waiting for people, his _subordinates_ , to walk in and see him.

It's a few more minutes before there is a knock, and Peter's voice asking him from the other side if he's ready.

His safeword sits in the back of his throat.

Another knock.

He hears the door open, and then Peter's voice: "We're coming in now. You all right?"

Elias nods through a sudden burst of panic. He can hear people moving into the room. He can't tell how many there are, he refuses to Look, but it's definitely not just Peter. No one says anything. God knows what Peter has told them.

He cannot believe this is actually happening.

And the very worst thing is: he is getting hard.

Peter enters Elias' field of vision and comes to stand in front of him. He takes Elias' chin in his hand, looks down at him almost sweetly. Lifts an eyebrow at the sight of Elias' erection. Then he leans down and puts his mouth right up against Elias' ear and whispers so silently to be almost completely inaudible: "All you have to do it to stay very, very quiet. Do you understand?"

Elias nods.

"Good."

Peter presses a silent kiss to his cheek. Then he gets down on his knees as well.

He leans in again, and whispers, "Let's give your Watcher a show to remember, okay?"

He puts a hand on Elias' shoulder, squeezes it briefly before gently pulling the shirt off him, leaving him naked to the people watching from behind. Elias screws his eyes tightly shut. Then he feels Peter take his cock in hand and start pulling in hard, silent strokes. His other hand works its way round to Elias' back, and down between his cheeks, pushing a finger lightly against his hole.

Elias keeps his eyes shut and concentrates on the feeling of Peter's hands on him and his warm breath on Elias' face, as if Peter's very presence is shielding him. It's just starting to get good when Peter once again leans in to whisper in his ear: "They're all watching you, Elias. Everyone can see what a slut you are for me."

Right. He can't remove himself from the situation. He needs to stay aware. He might need to kill everyone in this room later, but for now he needs to give himself to their eyes and their judgement. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes.

Peter keeps working him, one hand tight around his cock and one teasing at his hole. At one point, Peter briefly removes his hand from Elias' arse and puts his fingers in Elias' mouth, getting them wet with saliva.

It's not too long until Elias is shaking, his whole being focused on not making a sound. When he can't stand it anymore he grabs at Peter's shirt, trying desperately to ground himself.

Once again Peter leans in, whispering: "Are you ready to come? Ready to let those people see their boss come apart at my hands?"

Elias isn't sure, especially not about the second part, but he doesn't dare try to whisper back, so he nods. He can hear the people behind him. Someone is shuffling their feet. Someone is breathing a little loud.

Peter takes his hands off him, which makes Elias want to _whine_ , but he doesn't. Peter puts his hands on his hips instead and guides him up so he's standing on his knees rather than sitting. Then he leans in once more, whispers "Remember, not a sound," before he leans down and takes Elias' cock in his mouth.

Elias shoves a shaking fist into his mouth and presses his eyes shut again. He needs more air than he can get without gasping, but he'd rather faint than let anyone hear how desperate he is. Peter sucks hard and, without warning, shoves a finger up his arse. Elias comes immediately, hard, biting down hard on his fist and not quite managing to stifle a sharp inhalation. Peter swallows carefully around him, then very, very slowly eases off. He wipes his mouth and half-smiles at Elias.

There is a throat clearing behind them, and a tentative voice asking, "Mr. Lukas?" Elias thinks he recognises the voice as belonging to one of the librarians.

Peter coughs lightly, then says, very calm and collected: "We're almost done." Then, more stern: "And I told you this... experiment needed silence."

"Sorry, Mr. Lukas."

Peter presses another kiss to Elias cheek, and then whispers, "Was that enough for the Eye?"

Elias had almost forgotten about that, but yes, now that he thinks about it the relentless pressure of a hungry patron is gone. It is satisfied with his offering. He nods.

Peter gets to his feet, and reaches a hand out to Elias, who takes it, gingerly getting up from the floor. His legs are weak, and he's still short of breath. Peter nudges him gently, prompting him to turn around to face his audience. He shakes his head vehemently. He cannot face them. But Peter isn't having it. He turns Elias around, making him look.

There are four people there, crowding just inside the door.

All are wearing blindfolds. A wave of relief hits Elias, and he almost sags against Peter, who pats his back, plucks his shirt off the floor and hands it to him. As Elias hurriedly puts on his shirt, Peter walks over to the people by the door (Jon is not among them, Elias notices).

"Thank you for your cooperation, everyone," Peter says. "That was all of it. Please keep your blindfold on until you're out of the room. Like I said, this is a precaution for your own safety."

He opens the door and ushers them out, following himself and closing the door behind him.

Shaking, Elias puts the rest of his clothes back on and curls up in Peter's chair. He sits there, trying to process what just happened, until Peter returns with a blanket and a cup of tea. He puts the tea on the desk, and tries to wrap Elias in the blanket, but Elias latches on to him and they end up squished in the chair, the blanket stretched over the two of them. Peter reaches for the tea and puts it in Elias' hands.

"I can't believe you _did_ that," Elias says.

"Well," Peter says. "It was either that or actually let them see you. I wasn't too keen on that. Even if your _favourite_ wasn't one of them."

"He's not my 'favourite'. But what if they did, though. What if just one of them decided to peek? Oh god, what if they _heard_?"

"They didn't."

"We can't have been _that_ silent."

"Hey, calm down. I put a little bit of the Lonely between them and us to be safe. You're fine."

"I'm not sure it _feels_ fine."

"I'll chuck them in the Lonely for you, if you want."

"I'll think about it. What did you tell them to get them here?"

Peter waves his hand. "Psychological experiment. Nothing that would make anyone in this place bat an eye."

Elias presses his face into Peter's neck.

"I am _never_ doing anything like this again."

"Really? 'cause if I'm not mistaken, you seemed to rather enjoy it."

Elias groans.

" _Definitely_ not worth it."

"If you say so."

***

Elias keeps the four not-quite-voyeurs under strict observation for a month. None of them behaves in any way out of the ordinary, and there doesn't appear to be any untoward office gossip spreading. Elias has Peter take care of one of them anyway (the librarian, he never liked him), which makes him feel a little more in charge.

What _is_ different is Gertrude Robinson. She obviously knows that Elias did _something_ , but he can't tell if she knows just how he did it. He is too careful to try and peek inside her head, but the little smirk she gives him any time they meet in the corridors grates at his nerves.

She definitely has it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am also [mollysynthetic](https://mollysynthetic.tumblr.com) at Tumblr.


End file.
